robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The First Wars/Heat C
Heat C of Robot Wars: The First Wars was the third of six heats which determined the Grand Finalists of Robot Wars: The First Wars. The episode featuring Heat C was originally broadcast on March 6, 1998 on BBC Two. Competing robots Gauntlet Cruella Cruella drove out of the turntable and tried to go down the left route, but was blocked by Shunt. Cruella persisted, pushing Shunt and eventually turning around it when the house robot backed up. Cruella moved forwards, and knocked down the silver skittles, allowing Shunt to rejoin and start pushing Cruella. Shunt trapped Cruella and forced it towards the ramp as time ran out. Dreadnaut Quick out the blocks, Dreadnaut moved to the left route, but bounced off the block separating routes. This ricocheted Dreadnaut back and into Shunt. Dreadnaut escaped and moved further down the course, only to be pushed back by Dead Metal. Dead Metal and Shunt both tried pushing Dreadnaut, but left a clear space for it to drive through, so Dreadnaut managed to complete the Gauntlet. However, after the run, Dreadnaut started smoking as the wires caught fire. The team returned to the pits realising that the robot needed a full rewiring, and therefore despite its impressive run in the Gauntlet, they could be forced to retire. Plunderbird 1 Plunderbird 1 tried to move down the left route, but drove into Shunt. The house robot pushed Plunderbird 1 back and pinned it next to the ramp. Stuck on a grille, Plunderbird 1 struggled to escape, allowing Shunt to turn around and hack away at the robot with the axe until time ran out. WYSIWYG WYSIWYG flew out of the turntable towards the ramp, but missed and slammed into a wall. WYSIWYG tried again, but got caught with the low ground clearance on the incline, requiring assistance from Shunt, which also got stuck. Dead Metal pushed Shunt, which freed WYSIWYG. WYSIWYG moved into the right route and struggled to turn around the first bend of the maze. As time ran out, WYSIWYG drove onto the grille in the corner. Wedgehog Wedgehog moved into the maze, and took the corners slowly. When it passed them, Shunt pushed the pneumatic drills closer to Wedgehog, blocking a route. Wedgehog were forced around the springs on the grille and headed towards the spikes, which lifted Wedgehog off the ground. Time ran out while Wedgehog were still trapped. Robot The Bruce Robot The Bruce headed towards Shunt down the left route, and after a stand-off, drove around the House Robot, but was turned by a slam on the side by Shunt's scoop. Robot The Bruce pushed past the skittles and into Dead Metal. Robot The Bruce pushed Dead Metal towards the end zone as Shunt came in from behind and started axing Robot The Bruce. Robot The Bruce wriggled free, and Dead Metal yielded allowing Robot The Bruce to cross the line and complete the Gauntlet. Results Despite their reliability scare, the Dreadnaut team replaced their burnt-out drive motor with the one from the forks and were therefore able to continue, which meant the robot with the lowest distance - Plunderbird 1 - was eliminated as normal. Trials (Football) Round 1 Before the fight, as few teams added extra panels to their robots to try and cup the ball around the arena. Robot the Bruce was the first robot to the ball, hitting it away from the rest of the robots. Dreadnaut blocked Robot The Bruce's path to the ball and turned to knock it towards the goal. Wedgehog lined itself up to push the ball, but Dead Metal spun around and clipped it over the top of Wedgehog. Wedgehog quickly got back to the ball, but passed it to Robot The Bruce, which dribbled the ball into the goal. Through: Robot The Bruce Round 2 WYSIWYG was the first robot to push the ball away, but didn't go further. Wedgehog moved in to take the ball, but were blocked by Cruella. WYSIWYG attacked the ball on Cruella and damaged its metal wedge, but Cruella started moving the ball. WYSIWYG was hit away by Dead Metal as Dreadnaut pushed the ball out of Wedgehog's grasp. Wedgehog repositioned itself and dribbled the ball all the way around Dreadnaut and nearly in the goal, where it went in with a little assistance from the House Robot. Through: Wedgehog Round 3 Cruella blocked WYSIWYG as they both moved around the immobile Dreadnaut. Cruella pushed the ball into Dreadnaut, which was also squeezed by Dead Metal. Cruella pushed the ball onto the curved wall, and after a few attempts freed the ball into open play. Meanwhile, WYSIWYG attacked Dead Metal and was knocked into the goal post, and Cruella eventually scored the next goal. Through: Cruella Round 4 Before the fourth battle, both remaining robots had broken down, and the judges had to choose a winner. As both had failed to score, the robot with the most touches of the ball was awarded victory, which they declared was Dreadnaut. In truth, this was the second instance in the series of stock robots being prohibited from passing the second round, which left WYSIWYG ineligible to qualify, thus it made no effort to win through the round. Through: Dreadnaut Results Arena Semi-Finals Robot The Bruce vs Cruella Robot The Bruce charged at Cruella, but the wedge of Cruella got underneath Robot The Bruce and started pushing it away. Robot The Bruce reversed off the wedge and tried to push again, but instead drove up the wedge. Cruella started spinning, but were stopped as Robot The Bruce caught the side. Cruella kept lifting Robot The Bruce up on the wedge, and eventually tried driving away, but drove onto the grilled, where it got stuck. Winner: Robot The Bruce Dreadnaut vs Wedgehog Wedgehog moved towards Dreadnaut and fired the axe but missed. Dreadnaut lined up a charge, pushing Wedgehog into Sergeant Bash, where the House Robot tried to cut it with the circular saw, which fell off. Dreadnaut had the forks stuck in the side of Wedgehog and dragged it across the arena. Dreadnaut tried to push Wedgehog onto a grille, but Shunt and Matilda stopped it getting pushed there. Dreadnaut backed up but stopped and started smoking, while Wedgehog now free from the forks, began ramming back. Immobilised, Dreadnaut was eliminated after it's third successive breakdown. Winner: Wedgehog Final Robot The Bruce vs Wedgehog Wedgehog were the underdogs, as Robot The Bruce was 4 times heavier than them. However, the team hoped to use the wedge as a weapon in the same way that Cruella did. The two robots met in the centre of the arena, and skirted around the sides of each other. Robot The Bruce backed up and realigned itself, pushing Wedgehog from the side. Wedgehog were pushed across the arena and onto the grille, getting stuck, and could only hit the grille with its pickaxe in vain. Robot The Bruce slammed Wedgehog as the House Robots joined in the fight. Sergeant Bash cut into Wedgehog with the repaired saw, while Matilda left a large gash in the side of Wedgehog as Robot The Bruce and Shunt tussled. Cease was called. Heat Winner: Robot The Bruce Trivia *Just like Heat A, a genuine competitor was defeated in the Gauntlet by a stock robot, in this case WYSIWYG. *The unreliability of Dreadnaut was seen in this episode, breaking down three times across the episode. *The heat final between Wedgehog and Robot the Bruce is ranked equal 19th in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars, at 27 seconds. *For the Football Trial, Dead Metal was adapted to work without his circular saw, with his arm being modified to feature a large ball intended to steer the ball away. *In the results table for the trial, the word "Possession" was spelled incorrectly as "Possesion". Category:The First Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes featuring Soccer